Dead End
by Tsuki no Tenshi1
Summary: In a galaxy far far away....just kidding. No way to describe my story...just read and enjoy all you Kurt X Pietro lovers!


Tenshi: Hey, everybody! I really should be working on my other stories but due to Daybreak-chan, she has corrupted me to her ways.not that that's a bad thing. I liked X-Men Evolution before but now it is the best! Pie and Kurt rock! So does Remy! He's so awesome! Oh, by the way as you can tell I don't own X-Evo. I wish I did! But sadly....  
  
Kurt: Ah, Tenshi, von't ve need to start de story?  
  
Tenshi: I guess so.Where's Pie?  
  
Kurt: *blushes* Vell.you see.  
  
Tenshi: You sly devil. Any who, here you go Daybreak-chan! I uploaded it finally!!!  
  
Title: Dead End  
  
Chapter 1: Life as we know it.  
  
Light filtered through the curtains of the second floor and landed on a figure hiding under a comforter. The smell of Rum was in the air as she pulled back the covers, knocking an empty bottle of Rum onto the ground. It shattered. The noise went unnoticed by the figure as she stumbled out of the room. This is the last time I ever drink with Pietro, she sighed as she stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Where was that speed-demon anyway?  
  
Todd jumped up onto one of the chairs, "Nice looks, Blair." He eyed her lacey black bra and black sweat pants.  
  
"Bite me," she glared, sinking into an empty chair.  
  
"Somebody got upon the wrong side of the bed." A white and blue blur flew into the kitchen and Pietro sat in a chair next to her. Her head connected with the hard table, followed by a loud sigh.  
  
"I'm stuck with a Toad and Speed-demon, somebody save me," she said covering her head with her hands.  
  
"What don't you like me?" Pietro asked, mock hurt on his face.  
  
"Shut up, Pie," she exclaimed throwing her hand in his general direction. She knew she wouldn't hit him or hurt him, but that wasn't the point.  
  
A cup was set down in front of her followed by an aspirin, "There you go."  
  
"Thanks, Lance," she said with a grateful smile. She popped the pill in her mouth and gulped down her coffee before heading back up the stairs.  
  
"Is she wasted yo?" Todd asked looking at where Blair had once stood.  
  
"Nope," Pietro smirked happily, "I got her drunk."  
  
"I never got to thank you for that," Blair said walking down the stairs.  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder if Blair is lying about her mutation," Lance muttered.  
  
Todd held back a laugh, while Pietro turned to look at his friend, "Are those my pants?"  
  
Blair looked down at her pants and smirked, "You like them? I found them in my room."  
  
"Those are my pants!"  
  
"Finders keepers," Blair's smirk continued to grow, as she walked down invisible catwalk.  
  
Clapping sounded from the top of the stairs, and the group turned to see Wanda. She walked down the stairs cautiously, and Blair pulled her into a hug. The witch looked startled at the show of affection but returned the hug.  
  
"They look better on you," Wanda smirked at the pout that formed on her twin's face.  
  
"They're my pants!" Pietro yelled, "I want them back!"  
  
"You left them, they're mine!"  
  
The floor shook violently, the fragile walls of the house racked back and forth. Lance's voice echoed throughout the house, "Enough! I'm tired of you two fighting!"  
  
Blair looked slightly startled, her eyes wide as she watched the Earth- shaker. Pietro had a smug look on his face but only the few that knew him well, knew that he was just as shocked as Blair.  
  
"Spoil sport," Blair muttered grabbing her bag and walking out the door, Wanda and Todd following.  
  
Pietro patted Lance's shoulder, "Don't piss off, Match."  
  
"Yeah.guess I should know that by now," he shook his head, and walked out the door, grabbing his keys on the way.  
  
The ride to school was an uncomfortable silence; as soon as the jeep stopped Blair was out of the car and heading over to Kurt and Rogue. Wanda wandered behind slowly and Rogue smiled faintly at the witch. Blair was laughing her eyes sparkling with merriment at something that Kurt had said.  
  
Pietro left a twinge of jealous at the way Kurt was acting in front Blair. His best friend looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, waving him to come over. Unfortunately being the cocky speed demon that he was, he crossed his arms and left to his first block class.  
  
"Sorry, Kurt, I need to talk to Pie," Blair grinned and ran after her companion.  
  
"Vhat is going on vith Blair and Pietro," Kurt questioned watching the pyro run after the speed-demon.  
  
"Nothing from I can tell," Wanda stated, "but you never know. There could be something happening, I haven't been at home for a few weeks."  
  
Rogue and Wanda walked to first block class together, Kurt running to his. He made it to his class just as the bell rang and sank into a seat next to Blair, she smirked at him. She tossed a note over to him; 'I know something you don't know.'  
  
He looked at her curiously, and her smirk continued to grow before she held up three fingers written on them were 'We'll talk after school, give you time to ponder.'  
  
He followed her glance to Pietro and his stomach fluttered, what was going on with him?  
  
First block and second block flew by for everyone and they found themselves at lunch. Todd was sitting on the edge of his seat his mouth watering at the sight of Pietro's sandwich, the speed-demon held it close to him as he ate it.  
  
Blair sank into a seat next to Pietro and Lance sat opposite to them, she grabbed a handful of his fries and he glared at her.  
  
"I was going to eat those," he stated and attempted to take them back, but the pyro kept them just out of his reach.  
  
"I need them," she explained, "I'm making a monument."  
  
A small ball of fire appeared in her hand and it molded the handful of fries into a foot. "What's that supposed to be?" Pietro asked looking at the mound of fries.  
  
"Me."  
  
"Can I eat it?"  
  
All eyes turned on Todd and Blair crossed her arms, "No, you cannot." Todd's tongue shot out and sucked in the monument. "TODD!"  
  
Blair jumped over the table and tackled Todd, and both tumbled to the ground. She pinned his arms above his head, eyes narrowed at the amphibian even as she was pulled off of him by Lance.  
  
"Take a deep breath, and let's take a walk," Lance whispered and the two left. Todd continued to lie on the ground, eyes wide.  
  
Just as promised, Blair was waiting outside the school for Kurt. The Nightcrawler showed up a little bit later and the two walked down the street.  
  
"You've kept me vaiting all day," Kurt started.  
  
"Now, I shall explain," Blair smirked, she leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
  
"VHAT?!"  
  
She laughed at him and nodded, "I've been picking up on things for a few days now. I'm not blind, Kurt."  
  
"Vell, you see, it's just zat," Kurt's face suddenly turned pink.  
  
"Turn that inducer off, I hate that thing," she hugged him, "You look much better like yourself."  
  
"Ja, but you knew me before," he laughed and returned to his normal self.  
  
"Now, give me a hug and I'll leave you to ponder." They stood in front of the Xavier institute and hugged. Kurt teleported into the institute and Blair looked through the gate in one particular window, a smiled crossed her face and she left humming softly to herself. The person in the window backed up his wheelchair and left.  
  
Tenshi: Well what do you think..you probably are wondering what Blair told Kurt, huh? I can't tell you, more like I don't want to tell anyone.  
  
Pietro: I know *receives glare from Tenshi*  
  
Tenshi: Ignore him, he doesn't know what he's talking about..Oh! I'm looking for Remy and Logan they disappeared in the middle of me writing my story and I have yet to find them.  
  
Pietro: *evil cocky smirk* I think I might know.  
  
Tenshi: *blushes* Okay, thank you for that lovely image, Pie. I'm now going to leave.please review! 


End file.
